Seliah
Speak know or I will end your story immediately-Chapter 57 Introduction Seilah (セイラ Seira) is a character from Hiro Mashima's Manga Fairy Tail, is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates, She also serves as one the primary antagonists of the Mercrurius Prison Break Arc. Personality Seilah is a calm, collected woman who has a habit of making allusions to the structure of books in her speech, however, like all the other true Demons of Tartaros, she is incredibly cold and calculating, as well as extremely merciless. However she can drop her calm composure, when faced with unexpected situations, such as when Yukio first summoned her by accident, she remarked with shock and confusion. She can also be also be annoyed, such as when she assumed Yukio confused her for Zeref, in addition comically corrected him by pointing out two key differences (her horns and bust). As well as having a sarcastic sense of humor, when she informed Yukio of how Hades tried to wake up Zeref before and it cost him his life. She also displayed a sense of anger, when she initially assumed that Yukio summoned her as for his own amusement. She also has dislike towards people with lecherous thoughts, as her fellow guild member Jackal often stared at her, which is why she informed Yukio that her first rule for her co-operation was that he was not to stare at her in any lustful way. While she, like the rest of her guild show a superiority complex and animosity towards humans, unlike the rest of guild, she is shown to be co-operative towards humans who earn her respect. As shown when she teamed up with Yukio Hans Voralberna, she was impressed with his quick thinking, praising him on more than one occasion, even commenting on how is quite the orator. Also hinted she might actually care for his well-being, when she realized that she would leave behind if she would escape through Kako, which shocked her and even question herself if she does care for him, despite him being human. History (Fairy Tail manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Acts Of Chaos Zeref As she is one of Zeref creations, she is very loyal and very respectful towards him. 'Collation' Konton As the leader and founder of the coalition she respects him referring him as Lord Konton, She also slightly terrified of him as when gave her report on the prison and she was nervous in doing so. However she was shocked to hear his intentions on how he gave separate order for both the Jail-break and the Infiltration teams, solely for his own amusement, (despite knowing they would have to kill each other) and how he didn't care that he would lose their loyalty. She also thought that if any members of the Jail-Break Team and Infiltration Team were tried take revenge on him it would be a suicide mission and kill any of them with ease. Jackel She and Jackal are part of the same guild, Tartaos, and are both members of its elite team, the Nine Demon Gates, however she dislikes it when he stared at her in a lustful way. 'Luppi Antenor' 'Jail-Break Team' Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Seliah and Yukio share a mutual respect for each other. Originally Yukio tried to summon Zeref to help him escape from the Mercrurius Prison, but summoned Seliah by mistake. At first she was angered to be summoned against her will, but after learning of the situation, she was intrigued to help, and after Yukio informed her he would reward her with a very big library, with his Fullbring Powers, Invaders Must Die. She treats Yukio respect, even defending him when Luppi Antenor complained about him when she released him and again, when in his arrogance claimed that he refused to take orders from humans. She has praised him on more than one occasion, such as when he noted the difference between "ordering her" and "listening to others plan", in regards to her rule of "Not following anyone besides Konton & Zeref", amused by the comeback even commenting he is quite the orator. Also again, when Yukio and Seliah both agreed of not trusting Ikaruga, but decided to use her for the time being, which led to Seliah being impressed to his decision, even commenting that he thinks like a demon. Then once again, when Yukio placed her in a Chatroom where she could use her powers to the fullest, when confronting Jamba, Mary and Foster. Also it is hinted that Seliah might actually care for Yukio's well-being, when she realized she couldn't defeat Kisuke Urahara, even though she knew she could escape, through Kako, she was a reluctant to do so, because she would leave him, which shocked her due to her being a demon and him being a human, questioning herself if she has actual care for him. In addition she was in shock after Yukio saved her, against her will. Kuro A one point before the Battle of the Clover Town, Seliah met Kuro and remembered his as one of the humans who volunteered to be Demomized, She also taunted saying him by saying felt embarrassment for, him, herself and the entire Tartoros Guild because his actions and capture. Alliance Monkey D. Luffy Due to his actions against her creator Zeref, she hates him, even showing it by calling him a detestable brat. Kisuke Urahara Powers and Abilities As a member of one Tartaros elite team, the Nine Demon Gates, Seilah is one her guilds strongest members, as proven in the past as she was able to overpower one of Fairy Tail S-Class mages, Mirajane Strauss while she was in her strongest Satan Soul form, Satan Soul: Sitri Form. Through her Macro curse, she is able to fight a multiple number of enemies, as proven when she faced the Mod Squad of Jamba, Mary and Foster. Macro (命令, マクロ, Makuro): This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, as shown in her fight with Kisuke Urahara Mod Soul Squad, Jamba, Mary and Foster, where Seilah assaulted them with weapons, through the Chatroom, Yukio placed them within. However, the Curse is unaffected on Demons, or those who posses a Demon factor, such as she unable to control Mirajane, because of her Take Over Satan Soul ability. She also unable to control those with immense energy, proven when she attempted to control Kisuke Urahara with her Curse, but was rendered ineffective, after Kisuke increased his Spiritual Pressure. Trivia Category:Demon Category:Tartaros Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Jail-Break Team